


Truman's Ho

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re-imagining of the scene in episode 02:17 where Coop relieves a drunken Harry of his gun, after the death of his beloved Josie. The first two lines are taken from the episode's script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truman's Ho

“There’s a whole lot I don’t understand.”

“We’re all like that, Harry.”

“Coop, it’s just that…when I picture my _beautiful_ Josie on a knob...”

“I think I see where this is heading.”

“…I’m not seeing furniture at the fucking Great Northern!”

“Ditto, Harry. Not that I’ve pictured her on mine, though.”

“Why not? She was _so beautiful_.”

“Agreed – but I love Audrey. I don’t need erotic thoughts about other women.”

“But I have erotic thoughts about Audrey, too. You know, impaling her on my nightstick – nailing her tight little…”

“That’s too much fucking information, Harry – just pull the damn trigger!”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do not like this episode of Twin Peaks. Up until the death of Leland it had been the perfect show - yet here we see the introduction of Annie Blackburn, the always awful JJW attempting to serenade Audrey at the picnic-from-hell (my heart bleeds for Sherilyn Fenn in this scene), and Michael Ontkean trying to act drunk. 
> 
> And was there anything about Josie that Harry loved apart from her physical beauty. Did she have a great sense of humour or a sparkling personality? We don't know, because he only ever went on about how she was 'so beautiful.'
> 
> Oh, and I've used the conceit that Coop was in love with Audrey at this point - we all know he was, it was just that Lara wouldn't let him. Screw Annie and JJW.
> 
> I really must put this soapbox away, I'm starting to rant!


End file.
